my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Incubus
Incubus (インキュバス Inkyubasu) is a subordinate member of Oculus who serves directly under Synchronize. He is one of the head recruiters for the organization, often seducing women (and some men) into their cause. Appearance Incubus is a pale-skinned man with long, dark purple hair (so dark it could easily be mistaken for black), which he styles into a high ponytail with long bangs that reach past his eyes, although he doesn't cover them. His eyes are black in color. He dresses in a dark blue and black coat with white cuffs, a dark grey shirt with a purple collar, beige pants, and black boots. When on the street, his clothes normally change to be more inconspicuous, being more similar to what most people his age would wear. Personality Incubus is manipulative and willing to anything to get what he wants. He has no qualms about using people to achieve his own ends and actually seems to enjoy the emotional turmoil his actions cause. He's a complete sadist, often toying with the hearts of both men and women and enjoying the physical torment he can bring them as well as the emotional. This is not present when he speaks to Kotei, however, as he believes his leader to truly be a being superior to himself. Although this does not extend to his other superiors, he is intelligent enough to not try to aggravate them, for fear of them killing him. Abilities Expert Persuader: Although Incubus' Quirk is his crutch in terms of convincing women and gay men to do what he wants, Incubus has developed a silver tongue. He's able to argue and convince almost anyone to do what he wants, within reason. At the same time, he can use his persuasive abilities to lie and get out of situations that would otherwise be unfavorable, which allows him to be an excellent asset and recruiter to Oculus. Quirk Incubus (インキュバス Inkyubasu): Incubus' Quirk allows him to produce a pheromone from his person which increases the level of arousal and feelings of attraction women ordinarily feel towards him. This pheromone is normally invisible to the human eye, although it can be picked up by a spectrogram or other similar forms of technology. These pheromones activate almost immediately after being inhaled. As stated above, this Quirk only affects women, but more specifically it only affects straight or bisexual women, with those who feel no attraction to men being completely unaffected, although it does affect gay and bisexual men. The Quirk is also ineffective in forcing people to do things they wouldn't ordinarily do, at least not when aroused. This Quirk only helps make those affected more easy to persuade. Stats Trivia * An incubus is a mythological creature known for seducing and having sex with women, often killing them afterwards. They are the male equivalent of a succubus. * He is a C-Rank Villain. ** Despite his dangerous level of persuasion, his lack of actual combat skill makes him seem less dangerous than he actually is. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Oculus